


It Would Be Lukas

by JuxtaposeFantasy



Series: Philkas Fooling Around [2]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Philip, Lukas finding his sexy mojo, M/M, Philkas - Freeform, Top Lukas, motel sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9307727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuxtaposeFantasy/pseuds/JuxtaposeFantasy
Summary: An envisioning of the sex scene at the motel.





	

Maybe they were going to die.

It was a possibility. Only an idiot thought otherwise, and Lukas might be better at motocross than he was at school but that didn't mean he was dumb. The killer was out there looking for them. Lukas and Philip had no idea who could protect them or where else to go. So yeah, dying seemed kind of likely. Which was why finally having sex with Philip made perfect sense. They might not get a second chance.

Philip was on top of him and they'd both stripped down to only their underwear. This was the furthest they'd gotten, sex-wise, and it was mind-blowing, even better than what Lukas had fantasized. And he'd fantasized a lot.

In the beginning, the fantasizing used to bother him. Stroking himself while thinking of Philip's lips or Philip's butt in a pair of jeans used to make Lukas so sick with shame and confusion that he'd nearly thrown up the first two times. But the more time he spent with Philip, kissing him, the more things seemed better, more…acceptable. Sort of. It was still freaky to realize that having Philip atop him now felt a million times better than having Rose on him. Like, way better.

Like, amazingly better.

Rose was soft and curvy in ways that should have appealed to him. Instead, those parts were just alright on her. He liked the soft and curvy bits on Philip much better. He couldn't keep his hands off Philip's ass and the curve of his back. He liked the soft bubble of skin that peeked over the top of Philip's waistband and the faint swell of his pectorals.

But Lukas couldn't deny that he liked the distinctly boy parts of Philip just as much. All the lean, flat lines of him. All the hard, bony angles. And of course the firm, tubular shape of his penis that rested alongside Lukas' own. Oh, man, Lukas really liked that part and it was just…crazy to like that so much.

It was mid-afternoon and the sunlight coming in through the motel window adored Philip. He was a pretty boy. Lukas would have thought that even if he wasn't gay. But he _was_ gay and Philip looking as he did sort of made Lukas feel like maybe he didn't deserve him. Philip was perfect in every way. From head to toe. His perfect hair. His perfect eyes. That perfect, pouty mouth. Philip's perfection gave rise to a fear that he would drift away if Lukas didn't get his act together soon. Philip could have anyone. It didn't need to be Lukas.

But this first time, it _would_ be Lukas.

A sexy sort of aggressiveness filled him. He leaned up and caught Philip's bottom lip between his teeth. His cock throbbed at the sound of Philip's surprised gasp and the feel of Philip driving his hips down as though he couldn't help himself. At least Lukas was heading in the right direction. At every step in their budding relationship Philip had let him take the lead and Lukas remembered that now, was glad he remembered it. It was key. Even with a gunshot wound he wasn't sure he could have just lain here and made Philip do all the work. His hunger for Philip, from the beginning, had been a small beast clawing at his insides. That beast was huge right now and apparently even Philip wanted it to run free.

Lukas couldn’t stop touching him: fingers tangling and tightening in those thick chestnut waves of hair, a hand digging into Philip's ass, fingers devastatingly near that tempting center seam. He bit at Phillip's lips and pushed his tongue into Philip's mouth. Lukas had acted like a scared little kid for too long. He needed to show Philip that nothing about him was childish or timid. Lukas' desire for him was powerful.

Awesomely, Philip seemed to like this version of Lukas. Whatever Lukas did, Philip let him. No, he sank into it, like he was melting into Lukas. All the hard angles of his body softened and molded to Lukas' form or took on new, intriguing curves that Lukas instinctively understood was a sort of submission. The arching, the writhing, the shuddering breaths and the trembling—all were signs that Lukas read and understood with a clarity he hadn't felt except maybe while riding his bike. He was delighted to discover he was fluent in the language of Philip. Or more specifically, in the language of Philip with _him_.

"Take these off," he panted against Philip's lips. Lukas plucked at the waistband of the other boy's underwear, feeling bold and confident, like he'd done this a dozen times before. "And help me get mine off."

The condom Philip always carried lay on the pillow beside Lukas' head but Lukas didn't look at it yet. He didn't want to miss a moment as Philip rose up onto his knees above him.

He'd never thought of Philip as shy. He hadn't been shy in the cabin, and he'd confronted Lukas too many times for Lukas to believe he was passive. But just as when he'd pulled Lukas' shirt off and they'd both been kneeling on the bed shirtless, Philip averted his gaze while he awkwardly climbed out of his underwear.

It was a big deal to be naked and straddling another guy, so Lukas totally got it. But he still found it cute and sort of sexy and he was glad that Philip did it. Still, this was Philip, and once he was fully naked he looked up at Lukas' face to check his reaction. A final dare, so to speak.

Philip needn't have worried that Lukas was about to chicken out. Lukas was pretty sure he was starry-eyed as he stared at Philip's cock standing tall between them. That rosy, rigid organ shouldn’t have turned him on, but damn, it sure did. So much so that he was dying to get naked, too, and rub their cocks together.

"Hold on," Philip murmured, a smirk curving his lips as Lukas began mindlessly thrusting up against him. "Lemme…"

It took some acrobatics, but Philip was able to tug Lukas' underwear off him and toss it to the floor. _Finally. Jesus._ Lukas thought he was going to die if they didn't have sex soon.

Philip tentatively lowered himself down again until his bare ass cheeks rested on Lukas' stomach. Philip's skin was as hot as the sun but so, so soft. Weirdly, Lukas realized he felt protective of Philip because of his soft butt.

_Just don't tell him that, dude._

Lukas touched Philip's thighs, his fingers lingering on pale skin. "Slide back," he whispered, holding Philip's gaze.

Philip blushed. Lukas knew he would remember the sight forever, even if Philip later denied that it had happened. Philip often gave him a lot of shit, but when they were together he would allow himself to be vulnerable with Lukas like this. It was humbling, made Lukas feel really good, like it was something inherent in him that made Philip all soft and tentative with him. It made Lukas feel, well, like a man, and wouldn't his dad have a laugh at hearing that? _Hey, Dad, just thought you should know that being gay really makes me feel manly_.

Biting his lower lip, Philip slowly, cautiously, slid backwards down Lukas' body. His balls lightly grazed Lukas' skin on the way. That slow, soft drag of tender flesh made Lukas' toes curl. He was panting by the time Philip paused with Lukas' cock poking up alongside his inner thigh, their balls resting together. Lukas could feel Philip's heartbeat there, fragile and racing like the heart of a hummingbird.

So close, Lukas thought, a little wildly. _He's right there. I'm so close._

"If I ride you," Philip said after clearing his throat, his gaze lowered to Lukas' collarbones, "I'll need to prep myself."

Lukas nodded, afraid to speak. Hell, what could he say?

"So I'll need…" Philip trailed off, but conversely his gaze rose to lock with Lukas' as he reached up and slid his own fingers into his mouth.

Lukas had to shut his eyes. It made Philip laugh around his fingers. By the time Lukas had control over himself and could open his eyes again, he nearly wished he hadn't. Philip had braced himself on one hand on Lukas' shin while he arched backwards to touch himself. Back _there_.

"Oh, god," Lukas whispered as his mind filled in the blanks.

"Yeah," Philip panted. He winced and a funny expression crossed his face as the muscles in his shoulder flexed. "Feels…weird."

"It'll feel better, right?" Lukas asked, wishing he knew more. Wishing he'd done research. He had, but not for this. This was just…more than he ever thought he'd be doing.

"It should," Philip said with an encouraging smile, but Lukas could tell he was worried. Neither of them knew anything about this. Maybe it would hurt. Maybe Philip would hate it.

_Maybe I can help._

He hadn't touched Philip since they'd ditched their underwear, his fingers wound tight in the sheets. Now, he placed his hands on Philip's thighs which were stretched on either side of him. Philip's gaze sharpened. His cock made a funny little jump. Encouraged, Lukas dragged his fingertips up Philip's inner thighs. He smiled a little when Philip shivered and goosebumps popped out on his sun dappled skin.

He loved Philip's ass, so he curled up slightly so he could slide one hand back and caress a taut buttock. Philip's thighs trembled when he did this, so Lukas reached back farther still, fingers dipping into the valley where Philip's hand already was. At the first meeting of their fingers, Philip shut his eyes and whimpered. It was natural for Lukas to wrap his other hand around Philip's cock.

Philip's entire body rippled. His mouth fell open and panting breaths exploded out of him as Lukas stroked the trembling, sleek length of him. Moisture beaded at the tip like it did on Lukas' when he was super turned on (like now). Lukas smeared the slippery fluid down Philip's shaft and, daringly, rubbed his fingertips over the small, taut balls below.

"Lukas," Philip choked out as Lukas caressed the orbs briefly before dragging his fingers up again.

"Is this helping?"

"I-yes."

"You feel so good in my hand," Lukas marveled as he watched his hand moving up and down on the other boy. The most foreign sight in the world, and yet the most familiar and natural to him. "I love how you feel."

"Get—get the condom," Philip stammered. Color had risen to his cheeks. As Lukas watched, it spilled like a slow-motion avalanche down his throat and chest.

"You ready for me?" Lukas asked, a rare feeling of confidence suffusing him. The more Philip surrendered, revealing his desire and how it affected him, the more Lukas felt like this was his scene to control. It was his responsibility to make sure it was good for both of them.

"I'm ready," Philip promised. He pushed up into Lukas' hand. "I want you."

_Oh, man, if only you knew how much I want you._

He kept his hand on Philip's cock while he grabbed the condom and tore open the foil with his teeth. That little act of desperation made his own cock pulse with a painful need, as if it possessed its own mind and recognized what was about to happen.

"Are you sure you're loose enough?" he asked as he rolled the condom over himself. It was shiny with lube but he was dubious it would be enough.

"Yeah, I think. Maybe." Philip looked overwhelmed, his lids lowered halfway over his eyes. "I don't know. I don't care. I just—"

Philip was unraveling and Lukas was not far behind, but for the first time he felt like Philip needed him instead of the reverse.

"Okay, okay," Lukas said, his heart rising to his throat as he watched Philip shift and position himself above him. "We'll go slow. Take your time."

Like they had all the time in the world, even though they didn't. But Lukas was beginning to believe that even if the killer burst into the room he wouldn't stop doing this with Philip. The need to merge with Philip—to finally show the other boy how much he meant to Lukas—was everything. Life itself.

They took it slowly. If it hadn't felt so good Lukas would have called it torture. It still seemed to hurt Philip, though, who was sweating and trembling by the time his butt settled on Lukas' groin. Lukas caressed him everywhere he could, but his mind was sort of frazzled, clogged with _Holy shit!_ s and _So tight!_ and _Don't cum!_ He did one thing right, which was to begin stroking Philip's flagging erection. After a few minutes, Philip began to respond to that, hardening while the rest of his body sort of eased. His eventual sigh of relief released the pressure in Lukas' chest, too.

"This isn't the best," Philip finally admitted with a strained laugh. But though his eyes were shiny with moisture, his face held a hunger and desire that reassured Lukas.

"It'll get better," Lukas promised, because by god, he'd make sure it did, even if it re-opened his wound. He rubbed his thumb over the head of Philip's stiff cock, smiling as Philip moaned. "Ride me, babe. At your own pace."

Philip gave him a crooked little smile at the endearment. How he could look cute and sexy at the same time Lukas had no idea. Keeping his gaze locked with Lukas', Philip leaned forward slowly so he could brace his hands against the headboard above Lukas' shoulders. The shift in position must have done something good, because Philip's eyes widened and his mouth went lax.

Acting on instinct, Lukas gently thrust up. Philip's cry of shock and pleasure rang sweetly in his ears.

"Looks like I'm gonna be good at this," he huffed with a laugh.

Philip snorted, but then Lukas pushed up into him again and his laughter melted into a sexy moan that tightened Lukas' balls.

"Yeah, this is gonna be good," Lukas said, his voice grown husky.

He held Philip by the hips and began making shallow thrusts up into him. Philip, after finding his breath, began to rock down. They found a rhythm after a few minutes, the bed creaking so loudly Lukas was glad they were in a motel. But he was also proud of that sound and who was helping him make it.

"Feel me, babe?" Lukas asked him, less to assuage his ego and more to make sure Philip was enjoying this as much as he was.

"You never talk," Philip groaned, tossing his head back like some sort of sex pot. "But now you're full of dirty talk?"

"You complaining?"

"No. Hell, no." Philip raised his head. His tousled hair fell over his sweaty forehead. "It's hot. Just like you."

Lukas had never wanted to be considered "hot" by another guy. Now, it brought a flush of pleasure to his cheeks.

"Not as hot as you," he murmured as he admired the helix twist of Philip atop him. "You're amazing."

"You mean awesome," Philip said with a laugh.

Unexpectedly, Lukas felt his eyes sting. "Yeah," he said hoarsely. "That, too."

He turned into a sort of touch maniac after that, thinking about what he could have lost but now had here in this shabby motel room. He thumbed the tiny pink nipples on Philip's chest and learned that they were sensitive. _Note for later: lick Philip's nipples_. He raked his fingernails down Philip's spine to the top of his ass and discovered that maybe Philip liked a little touch of pain. _Note: bite him!_ He slid his fingers into the hot crease where Lukas' cock was deeply lodged and watched Philip shudder helplessly as Lukas caressed the stretched ring of his opening. _Note: try something here. He's so sensitive._

And then exploration fell to the wayside as Philip really began to ride him. It quickly became a whirlwind of sweat and gasps and clutching fingers and sloppy kisses full of tongue. Inhibitions were a thing of the past. It was all about need and desire and Philip.

"I want to do this forever," Lukas panted as his mind threw out everything but physical sensations. "Want you under me and over me and everywhere."

Philip rolled his hips, swallowing Lukas' cock in a tight grip and then releasing it. "You need to do this to me…all the time."

" _Yes_ ," Lukas snarled and bit him on the shoulder until Philip moaned.

Lukas would never have predicted that he himself would be such a voracious, passionate lover. He was pretty lowkey in the rest of his life, so he was sort of amazed by his behavior, and also a whole lot proud. Philip, all tender, flushed skin, dazed eyes and puffed lips, made Lukas feel sexy and growly. Lukas wanted to eat him. Mark him. Possess him, not just now but forever.

"Come on, babe," he ordered roughly as he gripped and squeezed Philip's perfect butt. "You gonna cum for me? You gonna cum, Philip?"

"Oh, god," Philip gasped, shuddering.

Lukas leaned up and dragged his teeth across a pink nipple. "That's not an answer, babe. I want you to cum."

"I-I—Lukas. God, Lukas!"

Philip came. Despite his sexy command to the other boy, Lukas couldn't believe it was happening. But there was no mistaking the warm fluid squirting over his hand and the muscles clenching around his cock, surely the most incredible feeling in the universe.

Philip had had an orgasm. Because Lukas had fucked him.

It was a serious whoa moment that pushed him over the edge, too.

"Philip!" he managed to choke out.

Pain flared in his chest when he crushed the other boy down to him, but Lukas wouldn't have cared if he'd been hit by a car. All that mattered was this ecstasy spiking his veins, the heat of Philip all around him, and Philip's lips against his sweaty cheek, whispering, "Lukas."

Everything really hurt after they'd cooled down and regained their breaths. Not only did Lukas' wound ache but Philip winced every time he moved his lower body. But the look in Philip's eyes as he'd touched Lukas' shoulder before lying down beside him told Lukas that pain was a small price to pay for what they'd shared.

"Next time is going to be sick," Lukas predicted as he found Philip's hand in the sheets and entwined their fingers.

"We need to find a bed that doesn't squeak," Philip said, making a face. "It sounded like we were filming porn."

Lukas grinned, not at the porn comment, but at the agreement from Philip that there would be a next time.

They just had to survive the killer. Considering the incentive awaiting them if they did, he thought they had a pretty good chance.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my site if you want to know more about me and my writing http://www.triciaowensbooks.com


End file.
